Challenges
The challenges were used to determine the losers in which one of them would be voted off. Sometimes, the winners of the challenge not only received invincibility, but a reward. Sometimes, a contestant would be eliminated depending on how they performed in the challenge. List Of Challenges Challenge 1 Guess the country of our first destination. Only one guess it allowed per round and a hint is also given. Hint 1: It is one of the 32 countries competing in the Soccer World Cup. The correct answer was Brazil. Winners: Courtney, Justin, and Beth Eliminated: None Type of Challenge: Reward Challenge 2 Paddle up the Amazon River in a raft with your partner. Last pair to paddle up the river loses it for their team. Winners: Team Artic and Team Gobi Eliminated: Trent Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 3 One by one, race down the German Alps on sleds. Also give a fact about Germany. Last team to have their last member to it loses. Winners: '''Team Mohave and Team Artic '''Eliminated: '''Duncan '''Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 4 Each group is given an assigned picture of an Anime character. First person on the group to identify the character correctly earns a point for their team. Two teams with the most points win. Winners: '''Team Gobi and Team Artic '''Eliminated: '''Izzy '''Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 5 The contestants must swim across the Mozambique Channel and back, but the two teams that have two members do it first win for their team. Winners: Team Mohave and Team Gobi Eliminated: LeShawna Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 6 Guess a number between 1 - 1,000. The person that guesses the number closest to the number the host was thinking wins for their team. The number was 725. Winners: '''Team Gobi '''Eliminated: '''None '''Type of Challenge: Reward Challenge 7 Take cocoa bags from people from opposite teams. At the end, the teams with the most bags win. Winners: Team Mohave and Team Artic Eliminated: Cody Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 8 Each contestant is assigned something famous from Italy. The one that sends in a picture of their thing first gets a point for their team. Teams with the most points win. Winners: Team Mohave and Team Artic Eliminated: Justin Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 9 Pick an area, Area 1, Area 2, Area 3, or Area 4 to get an animal. A warthog is worth 3 points, a leopard is worth 2, an African elephant is worth 1 point, and a rhinoceros is worth no points. Winner: '''Team Gobi '''Eliminated: Katie and Ezekiel Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 10 Create your own Chinese Zodiac. Choose your own original animals and give them specific characteristics. Best Zodiac wins for their team. Team that wins, gets to pick the other safe team. Winner: Team Mohave and Team Gobi Eliminated: Geoff Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 11 Each team is assigned a song by Shakira and must rewrite the lyrics to have something to do with Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, or Total Drama World Tour. Best song wins the team a reward. The reward was Justin Winner: Team Mohave Eliminated: Lindsay (Quit before the challenge was announced) Type of Challenge: Reward Challenge 12 The contestants must pick a partner for the next part of the challenge. After a partner is picked, one must say "Finds camel and gets on with partner" while the other must say "Leads camel to the Nile and drinks water". The last two pairs that do this are up for elimination. Winner: Eva, Courtney, Tyler, Noah, Justin, Katie, Heather, Gwen, Beth, DJ, Harold and Sierra Eliminated: Sadie Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 13 Each contestant must hide in a place in Australia. Last members from the last two teams still in win. Winner: Team Artic and Team Gobi Eliminated: Heather Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 14 Take a survival test. Each correct question gives a point for team. Teams with the most points win. Losing team is dissolved by the other teams. Winner: '''Team Mohave and Team Artic '''Eliminated: '''None '''Type of Challenge: '''Reward Challenge 15 Make-up a song that fits the requierements given to each competitor. Team with the most people do the challenge wins. '''Winner: Team Mohave Eliminated: Owen Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 16 Create a fan-made Total Drama couple and give reasons why they would be a good couple. Winner: Team Mohave Eliminated: Eva and Bridgette Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 17 Captains chose a person on their team to put in jail. They then must give reasons saying that person deserves to be released. The losing team will lose that person in jail and they will be eliminated. Winner: Team Artic Eliminated: Justin Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 18 The contestants must throw granades at each other. The people who aren't hit receive invincibility. Winners: '''Harold, Tyler, Beth, and Lindsay '''Eliminated: '''Courtney '''Type of Challenge: '''Elimination Challenge 19 Throw Swedish meatballs at other contestants. Race to the red flag. Throw a cannonball at the other team. First one to do this gets invincibility. '''Winner: '''Beth (Lindsay also recieved invincibility for winning the side challenge) '''Eliminated: '''Katie '''Type of Challenge: '''Elimination Challenge 20 Either draw a jet ski to travel across Lake Michigan or give as many facts about Illinois as you can. '''Winners: DJ, Lindsay, and Noah Eliminated: Gwen Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 21 Make a parody of a song. Best song wins. Winners: Lindsay and DJ Eliminated: Alejandro and Sierra Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 22 Make a design or description of your own land. Winners: Harold Eliminated: Nobody Type of Challenge: Reward Challenge 23 Team up with a loser and try to cross the finish line Winners: DJ, Bridgette, Noah Eliminated: Tyler and Harold (Quit) Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 24 Throw a rock repeatedly till 20 throws. Winners: DJ Eliminated: Beth Type of Challenge: Elimination Challenge 25 Hide the word "egg" on your channel. Winners: Bridgette DJ Eliminated: Lindsay Type of Challenge: Elimination 'Challenge 26' Make your own rocket. The eliminated contestants would then choose who had the best and who had the worst. Winners: '''Noah and Courtney '''Eliminated: '''DJ '''Type of Challenge: Elimination